Loved Again
by StoryWriter96
Summary: 200 years after edward left bella. sort of fast and chapters all on 1 page. Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING! rated T just in case. BxE please reveiw!


_**Chapter 1**_

I've been a vampire for, I don't know like 200 years, and yet I still live alone. When Edward left me in the forest crying and broken, I just ran as far as I could, and then I found Victoria and she changed me. I drink animal blood but, I don't live anywhere I just wonder around and hunt when I want, but when I smelt his scent that sent me into spiraling depression. He smelt exactly the way he did 200 years ago, and I missed him so much. I didn't dare go near him looking the way I did, so I used my power to turn myself into a buck (my power is to shape shift into animals). I ran to where he was and stopped. He was, of course drinking from a large buck, but I could see from where I stood that I was bigger than it. When I walked closer, Edward, looked up and saw me. He looked puzzled, but shook it off and tried to jump on me, but I was too fast for him and moved out of the way and turned back into myself. He absolutely looked shocked. I stared at him with such hatred that he whimpered and took a step back. I smirked and screamed, "Go to hell!" With that I shape shifted into a lioness and took off at vampire/lioness speed, which was as fast as a vampire. I knew he would most likely follow my scent, but I really didn't care. With his arrival, the emotions I've been holding in for 200 years came out. I collapsed in a clearing and roared in agony and turned back into myself. I dry sobbed all night until I smelled him. I looked up and there he was, just watching me with a pained expression. "Bella, I know you're hurt from when I left you but- I cut him short by yelling at him, "I HATE YOU!" "Bella don't do this, I still love you, we all do, I only left because I wanted to protect you, what I said in the woods was a lie." I couldn't believe my ears._ Edward still loved_ _me!_

_**Chapter 2**_

When Edward said he loved me, I totally freaked out. I didn't show it but in my mind I was debating on whether to go back to him or not. Eventually I come to a conclusion, and that is to go back to him and his family. I looked up to him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I will come back to you." When I said that he picked me up and kissed me. His tongue explored my mouth, and when he finally let go he said, "I love you Bella Swan will you marry me?" "Yes!" I answered. He then carried me off to go see his family again. We got there in about 2 minutes, and when we were greeted by a squealing Alice. After that the whole family came down to see what Alice was squealing about. When they saw me they all ran over to me and hugged me tightly. Emmett came over to me and, of course, picked me up into a big bear hug. He wouldn't let go so I had to wiggle my way out of his arms. When I finally got out of Emmett's big bear hug, the whole family was desperately trying to tell me how sorry they were. "Hello! Why do you think I would be here if I didn't forgive you guys?" I said. They all came in for a big hug, but all at once. They finally let me go, but started asking questions, "What's your power?" "I can shape shift into different animals," I answered. They all looked shocked, then I turned into a lioness and roared at them. They all jumped back like a foot. I turned back into myself and laughed. "We important news, me and Bella are getting married!" Edward said. They all hugged us both…….again. _I love my new family_

That night I wrote a song, it is called Just like you and I am going to sing it at me and Edward's wedding.

_**Chapter 3**_

It was a week before my wedding. I couldn't wait! I loved Edward so much and I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with him. I let Alice plan the wedding and we had a lot in store for us. Edward and I had to hunt, for our eyes were pitch black. We just left the house, and I could already smell a mountain lion. I shape shifted into a mountain lion to trick the creature. When it was done sniffing me, it turned away and I took that opportunity to shape shift into myself then pounce on it. The warm liquid poured down my throat quenching only a little part of my thirst. When I was finished, I looked for a couple deer to kill. I was in luck, I could smell them from where I stood. I ran at vampire speed to them. I pounced on a big buck a drank. I threw the lifeless body to the ground, and drank a couple more. I looked over to see how Edward was doing and to my surprise, he had a bear. He looked up to see me watching and smiled. There was blood all over his chin and lips and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked puzzled but then he noticed the blood dripping off his chin. He quickly finished off the bear and wiped his face. "Do you wanna race back?" I asked. "sure," was his only reply and we were off. I knew I was faster than him so at first I let him win, but as we got closer to the house I sped up and passed him. When I got there I waited about another 10 seconds before he finally was at my side. "Here's your prize," and with that he kissed me. I'm not sure how long we kissed, but it was dark by the time he let go. "I love you," I said. "I love you to, Bella" He answered. When we walked inside we were greeted by a bored Alice. "We have to go back to school tomorrow," she said sadly. "I can't I don't have any other clothes!" I said. That brightened Alice's mood. "I'll take you shopping! C'mon let's go!" She practically screamed. Before I was dragged off by the screaming Alice I kissed Edward goodbye and walked to her bright yellow Porshe 911 turbo. _Damn_, I thought, _she still has that? _When we got to the mall we walked into the mall and went to various stores. She, being Alice, bought all my clothes for me, but I had to admit loved them. Most of the clothes were blue, my color. We finally finished and drove home. We had to take like 12 trips before we got it all in the house. It was dawn by the time we finished. So we got ready for school, I put on black ripped skinny jeans with light blue leggings under them, with light blue high heels, a light blue camy with a black sweatshirt over it. Me and Edward got in his Volvo and drove to school. As usual when we got there, everyone was staring at us. I could hear two guys talking about how sexy I was, and I'm guessing Edward heard to so he growled. After doing so he put his arm around my waist and we walked off to the office to get our schedules. Of course me and Edward had every class together, and in every class there was more whispers and more growling from Edward. By lunch time the whole school was talking about the new kids, us the Cullens. We all heard it, and were really annoyed. Jasper tried to calm us but someone would whisper about us and we would get annoyed again so he gave up. The first day was horrible! The second day would be worse.

_**Chapter 4**_

It was the second day of school. Ugh I hated these teachers, I could teach this class with my eyes blind folded. I knew everyone would be staring at us again. So when we pulled up in Edward's Volvo. Again everyone watched us pass. There was this one guy who actually came up to me and asked me on a date. "Sorry, but I'm going out with Edward Cullen." He looked disappointed, but walked away. I smiled at Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I kissed him on the cheek and he put his arm around my waist and we walked to our first class.

This was one of those times that I wished I could sleep. The teacher was boring everyone to death, but luckily it was the last period of the day and I couldn't wait to get home. Edward said we could go hunting together again.

When the bell rang Edward and I were out of the room and out to the parking lot in barely human speed. We got to the car and Edward being a gentleman opened my door for me. I gave him another kiss on the cheek and got in. Edward drove above 180, but now I was a vampire and I didn't mind. We got to the house and noticed we were the first ones home until we smelled an unfamiliar scent. We walked to Edward's room to see a member of the Volturi standing there. Both Edward and I growled. "Oh no need for that behavior, I'm only here to check up on you." I recognized that voice, it was Jane. "we're fine we didn't break any rules" Edward said. "oh I know that I said I was just checking on you," With that an evil grin took over her features. Edward was suddenly on the ground whimpering in pain. "Edward!" I yelled and with that I turned into a lioness (once again) and pounced on Jane. She screamed and Edward got up, I got off Jane and she was up in an instant. She glared at me, and once again that evil grin took over her features. It soon disappeared, because she finally figured out that her power can't work on me. Now I had the upper hand but then again Edward could be affected. I stepped in front of Edward and growled. I turned back into a lioness and once again pounced on Jane. She let only one scream escape her mouth and she used her power on Edward. He was on the ground yelping again, but as quickly as it started it stopped. I had finally put an end to Jane. "Edward start the fire!" he did as I said but did it outside. Jane was soon only a pile of ashes. I kissed Edward again, but this time on the lips and he kissed me back passionately. We pulled away when we heard cars pull up. "Hey we're home!" Alice walked around back to see us standing next to a pile of smoking ashes. (Through the glass in the back wall of the house of course) "What did you guys do?" she asked. "oh well um… Edward you tell her" He told her of everything that happened and by the end everyone was gawking at me. "I didn't know that you had it in you, Bells" Emmett said. "Well thanks Em" I replied. Alice gasped and we all turned to her. All at the same time we said what did you see Alice? And she said, "If we don't go to the Volturi now they'll kill all of us." We all ran to the cars and called Carlisle to tell him to call the airport and reserve us tickets. We all arrived at the airport to see Carlisle standing there waiting for us. We all got tickets for the next flight to Italy which was in 10 minutes. She was surprised we had no luggage but gave us the tickets. We entered the gate and boarded the plane. We all sat next to our mates and waited till we took off. When we finally took off we all hoped and prayed the Volturi would understand why Edward and I had to kill Jane.

_**Chapter 5**_

When we landed in Italy, we rented cars, fast ones to be precise. Edward and I drove in a comfortable silence all the way there. We drove up to the gate and waited to be let in. When they finally did we sped off to the Volturi's castle. We all arrived there and we all walked up to the door in silence. I knocked and a big vampire answered the door. He smiled when he saw us and said, "well, well, well the Cullens what a pleasant surprise." He led us through a long hallway and into what I thought to be the throne room. There was Aro, Cauis, and Marcus sitting in their thrones. Aro stood up and said, "what a surprise! The ones that killed my Jane." "We had a reason to kill Jane," Edward stepped forward and held out his hand. Aro took it and read Edward's thoughts and saw what happened through Edward's point of view. He gasped and took a step back. He looked at me and said, "you can shape shift? Could you turn into something for me please?" I did as he said and turned into a horse and neighed at him, then turned into a lioness and roared at him, then a dove and flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. I flew back over to where I had stood and turned back into myself. "Amazing! How would you like to be a part of the Volturi?" He said. "Um…. No thanks I have the best family right here with me." I replied. "Oh well then you may leave now, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience Jane caused. We all smiled and started our journey back to Forks, Washington.

_**Chapter 6**_

It was the day of Edward and I's wedding. I looked outside to see a beautiful aisle that I would soon be walking down. Alice had lent me her wedding dress and the thing that surprised me the most was that it actually fit, seeing how small Alice is. Rosalie had woven flowers through my hair and I was finally ready to walk down the aisle. I could see Edward waiting at the end. He looked soooooo handsome. The music started and Alice, being my maid of honor walked down the aisle first, then Rosalie, and finally….. me. I started down the aisle and before I knew it was at the end standing next to Edward. The priest did the vows and we were pronounced husband and wife. _I AM FINALLY MARRIED TO MY ONE AND ONLY TRUE LOVE_! I thought. I still hsd to sing my song so Alice handed a guitar. I started singing:

_So what you see is only half the story, _

_There's another side of me,_

_I'm a girl you know, _

_But someone else too, _

_If you only knew,_

_It's a crazy life, _

_But I'm alright,_

_I got everything,_

_I've always wanted,_

_Livin' the dream,_

_So, yeah everything I've always wanted,_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Whose dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all I'm just like you,_

_Don't wanna be treated differently,_

_I want to keep it all inside,_

_Half the time,_

_I've got my name in the lights,_

_The other half I'm by your side,_

_It's a crazy life,_

_But I'm just fine,_

_I got everything,_

_I've always wanted,_

_Livin' the dream,_

_So, yeah everything I've always wanted,_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Whose dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all I'm just like you,_

_(yeahy yeah)_

_Can't you see I'm just an ordinary girl,_

_Livin' in an extra ordinary world,_

_Trying to live, _

_Trying to learn,_

_Trying to just be,_

_Who I am,_

_Who I am,_

_I got everything,_

_I've always wanted,_

_Livin' the dream,_

_(livin' the dream)_

_So yeah I got everything I've always wanted,_

_(always wanted)_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl,_

_Whose dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all, _

_I'm just like you,_

_I got everything,_

_I've always wanted,_

_Livin' the dream,_

_(livin; the dream)_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted,_

_(always wanted)_

_Isn't always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl, _

_Whose dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all I'm just like you_

That was the end of my song, and Edward kissed me passionately. I knew from then on, we would be together forever.


End file.
